Remembering You
by Ksays
Summary: The Winter Soldier was a killing shadow, known only by those giving the orders. He was the best at what he did: ruthless and efficient. It was only details his memory was scrubbed each time. Unfortunately for him, he runs into a boy named Tony with eyes too bright and a smile too potent and now he can't seem to forget him.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**SUMMERY:** The Winter Soldier was a killing shadow, known only by those giving the orders. He was the best at what he did: ruthless and efficient. It was only details his memory was scrubbed each time. Unfortunately for him, he runs into a boy named Tony with eyes too bright and a smile too potent and now he can't seem to forget him.

**A/N:** Even though by 's standard, this is technically a crossover but I'm posting it under Avengers. I think all these Marvel movies (Avenegers, Captain America, Thor, Ironman) should be listed together since all the characters cross over for the most part. I hope nobody minds me bending the rules a bit.

**Remembering You**

**Prologue**

The wind was frigid against his cheeks and red nose. He has been kneeling on the icy roof for hours waiting for the white Rolls Royce to roll up the avenue. The ache in his knees was dismissed, as was the stiffness starting in his fingers and up his one still live arm. Dressed in only the bare minimal to ward against the growing chill, he was in stark contrast to the busy pedestrians below dressed in heavy wools and supple furs. He was dressed for one purpose: to complete his operation quickly and with no chance of being seen. Crouching in the shadows of some inconspicuous decaying archway on a rooftop of Madison Ave, he was even hidden from the moon- completely in shadow.

In the quiet recesses of his mind, he reviewed the details of his assignment.

Name: Howard Anthony Walter Stark

DOB: August 17, 1917

Height: 6' 0"

Occupation: CEO & founder of Stark Industries (_or _one of the pioneers of the Manhattan Project, master engineer to the best and deadliest weapons company the world has ever seen which was also effectively fueling the fires of this "Cold War," council member of the very secretive but also very new SHIELD formerly SSR, rumored to be a member of the V-Battalion, and the long-time aggravation of Russia's Red Room- but of course none of these details were on the official memo.)

Spouse: Maria Stark nee Carbonell

Children: Anthony Edward Stark

He had done some light reading on this boy. Kid Stark was arrogant but certainly brilliant being an accolade student at some prestigious tech academy in Boston (Red Room would be watching him next. They took a personal interest in the success of the Stark legacy). Not only by rumor alone, Stark was reputed to have a strained relationship with Daddy Stark. He was certainly closer to his mentor and his father's business partner, Obadiah Stane.

He had seen several old newspaper photos and interview stills of the boy during his assignment's planning stages. He had read all about Baby Stark's robot that was apparently the most sophisticated of its kind even if it did look more like a demented crane. He remembered Stark's mischievous eyes and vivacious smile and felt goose bumps along his arms and back that had nothing to do with the cold rise up.

He forcibly pushed the playful brown eyes from his mind before he sank into the memory. It would do him no good to be distracted.

Finally, he spotted the Rolls Royce turn the corner of 34th street and rumble its way up Madison. It certainly was a beauty with its gleaming pearl paint even he had to admit. It would by such a shame to have to damage it.

He tensed, his finger resting on the trigger, counting down till the perfect moment.

три, два, один (an echo in English vibrated through his mind-three, two, one)

The .50 caliber bullet flew out the barrel at 3000 fps and struck target dead center rendering the now late Howard Stark irrelevant to life. He never missed. He was trained exceptionally well. He watched as the car drifted left and into oncoming traffic before colliding with another vehicle. Really, it was only bad luck Maria was in the car too (not that Red Room would care).

Otherwise, assignment complete.

He packed his sniper quickly, never letting the moonlight reflect off the lenses. No one would ever know the world's most deadly assassin had been floors above them with a kill order on the nation's most powerful man.

я зимой солдат

This time it was the wind that echoed: I am the Winter Soldier.

-xxx-

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Obie! Oh my God, what timing. You'll never believe what Dummy just did. It blew my mind! He literally-"

"Tony," Stane cut in heavily before he could get started. "This isn't a social call. There's been an accident. I'm sorry, kiddo."

* * *

So, obviously, this was just the teaser before we really start getting into the meat of my little story! The real first chapter will be coming up soon (hopefully). I hope everyone finds this an interesting concept because I really love it! Writing it too!


End file.
